1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus functioning both as a display apparatus and as a mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display apparatuses are emissive display apparatuses that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes in a light emitting layer when a voltage is applied to an organic film that includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Organic light emitting display apparatuses are expected to be the next generation of display apparatuses because of their advantages such as light weight, low thickness, wide viewing angle, short response time, and low power consumption as compared to cathode ray tubes or liquid crystal displays.
In an organic light emitting display apparatus, an organic light emitting device is disposed in a display region. The organic light emitting display apparatus includes a pixel electrode and a facing electrode facing each other, and a light emitting layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the facing electrode. Since the organic light emitting display apparatus is easily damaged by foreign materials such as moisture or oxygen penetrating from the outside, the organic light emitting display apparatus is sealed so that penetration of foreign materials from the outside can be prevented.